Bloodlines Revisited
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: It's been several hundred years since the life and death of the Z fighters. And now what is left of the sayian bloodline's have been forced to go into hiding and destroy all traces of their true heritage just to survive. But the winds of change are blowing, and it could spell extinction unless the eternal dragon intervenes. Piccolo/OC story. rated M for later chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay people- This is my new DBZ story which takes place at the end of the GT series when Goku and the dragon Balls merge. _**

**_It's been over several hundred years since the Dragon Balls and their keeper- one of Earth's strongest fighters- came to rest in an old crypt. And in that time both Goku and Veget'a bloodlines have merged and produced several generations of Sayians. However due to the nature of those people- the normal humans have been living in fear and are now about to commit a heinous crime to attempt to wipe out what is left of the last true warrior bloodline._**

**_Make sure to R&R!_**

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Year 2020-

It was supposed to be an ordinary day in the life of an university student.

She woke up at eight or nine, smacked her alarm clock and broke it..._again_... Then lay in her cozy little bed for several minutes before getting up and showering. Then took about five minutes to pull out her newest turquoise colored shirt and jeans then got dressed, put on a touch of makeup and some of her favorite perfume made out of lilies and a touch of jasmine. Then went into the small kitchen just off to the left of her tiny living room and made herself a small breakfast of eggs and toast and then grabbed her books and went over today's lesson.

Today in class she and everyone else were going to be studying the epic story of Son Goku, one of the most legendary fighters that ever lived- and his (also) legendary friends. Which would probably be worth a laugh or two since the history and biography books about Son Goku and his friends must have been greatly exaggerated in the past few hundred years since their deaths.

I mean seriously, people who could fly, and preform inhuman feats like destroying entire cities during fights? These people didn't sound like much in the hero department to her. They sounded more like really inept villains or highly destructive lunatics.

Well in all honesty to her they sounded more like cartoon characters that were part of a really weird anime show. But she tried not to think on that as she grabbed up her keys and wallet and headed out the door. Lightly pulling it closed as one of her friends came by in their brand new car, probably to show it off to her as she started walking to the gate of her apartment building.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" She called as she started to lift a hand to wave and very nearly dropped her books on her own feet before she could manage to catch them. Gin, a twenty two year old blond grinned at her as he got out of his Capsule Corp car and made his way over to her and took her books from her before she accidentally planted one of them in the concrete like last time.

His home girl was mega strong, whether she cared to admit it or not. But then strength alone wasn't the only ability he'd witnessed her using. Her astonishing reflexes and speed were nothing to shake a stick at either. "Morning Gale. Going to your cousin's place later today?" He asked curiously, though he did sort of have an ulterior motive. As a first cousin to the latest Capsule Corp heir, she had access to things most people didn't.

Cars, houses, luxury liners, robots and tech, _money_-

And he just wanted to know because he wondered if she or her cousin would mind if he checked out some of the newer models of vehicle's coming out soon. His parents had spent almost their entire life savings on the car he was driving now, as a sort of late birthday present and then their car had broken down and they no longer could fix it. He wanted to see if he could find something within his price range to give to them as a gift since their anniversary was just around the corner.

Gale was silent for a moment as she checked her cell phone for the day's date and sighed tiredly when she noted that today was the day everyone in the family got together at Capsule Corp for 'family bonding'. Which meant that after classes at school she'd probably find one of her cousin's limo's waiting to take her straight to the company where she'd find her parents, her siblings, her aunts and uncles and cousins all gathered for the entire rest of day and part of the night to bond.

Whoopee.

"Is it wrong of me to want to hate my family for today?" Gale asked in a peeved tone as she started by him when she recalled running into his mom walking home just the day before yesterday as well as the conversation that they had had, and remembered calling her cousin and asking him for a favor. Which wasn't something that she did often considering that some of her favors often came back to bite her in the ass. "Yeah, I'm going," She said as she climbed into his car and waited for him to snap out of it and follow suit before saying, "And you're coming with me."

Gin looked at her, his expression a little bit startled for a second before he squeaked, "I am?"

"Yeah. You're picking out a new car for your parents right?"

Gin looked at Gale for a moment as he fastened his seatbelt and then let a slow grin curve his lips as he started up his car. "Have I ever told you how much I like you?" He said more to himself than her as he slowly pulled out onto the street. Gale let her turquoise eyes wander the passing scenery for a few heartbeats then replied.

"Not today you haven't."

"Well my girl, you are awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Classes didn't go quite as smoothly as Gale had expected them too due to Gin poking her with his pen every few seconds when they were supposed to be reading and asking her some really weird and absurd questions. Questions like, "Did you know that Son was Goku's last name?" To which she ignored him before he asked her again and again, disrupting class enough for their teacher to call on them both and ask what was so interesting that Gin had to distract everyone in the room from continuing.

Gin stood up and quickly tried to explain that he hadn't meant any harm, he was just curious about something and asked the only person that he was sure would know the answer. After all if Son Gale didn't know the answer, what made the teacher think that the rest of them stood a chance at knowing? And so the teacher gave Gin the floor and let him ask his questions all over again.

"Did you know that you share the same last name as Son Goku?"

"It's kind of hard not to when I'm staring at the book and seeing the spelling."

"Is the last name Son a common name?"

"No." Gale replied as her left eye twitched a little bit causing her to quickly slap her hand over it to hide the nervous tick. God she hated being asked things like this Especially now that she was older. She really did. But she knew that Gin didn't mean anything by it so she simply tried to reign in her temper and bear with it hoping that he would run out of questions soon.

"Okay, next question-" Well. So much for running out of questions, she thought warily as Gin plowed on. "Did you know that the legendary fighter Goku was supposedly associated with Capsule Corp?"

_"No." _Oh dear god, did she just growl? She had, hadn't she? She thought to herself in shock. She hadn't growled at anyone in...well, since she had been three and one of her older cousin's had taken away her favorite toy.

"It's been over a hundred and something years since he died, is it possible that you're kin to him?" Gin asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side slightly. Gale sighed and wondered what the hell Capsule Corp had to do with anything before she bothered to reply in a peeved tone.

"How the hell should I know! Any family registry or documents my family had spanning back that far were destroyed in a fire!" She growled at him as everyone in the class turned to look at her. Some with peculiar expressions on their faces while others gave her surprised looks. As if they found the idea of being kin to someone like Son Goku appealing in some way.

_The morons_.

They had no idea how horrible something like that would be!

How one would have to hide their natural god given talents in lieu of living an ordinary life just to blend in and stay out of trouble. And by trouble, she meant the cults and military factions that existed for the sole purpose of wiping out people who were related to Son Goku by blood. She'd _seen_ the horror that saying someone was kin to the legend himself wrought firsthand as a young child.

One of her classmates had been in love with the idea of being related to such a hero and had stupidly started to brag that he was Son Goku's great, great, great, great grandson and two days later during school people wearing armor and masks, carrying guns had burst into her classroom and murdered the boy in front of everyone. After that anything that could link her family to the late Son Goku had been carefully collected and destroyed by her cousin with the exception of course for the things known as Dragon Balls.

The orange-ish colored gems had once been the pride of many, but after they had been used so many times their power and strength had dwindled to practically nothing. She knew this because her older cousin had made a necklace made from the four star ball for her when she had turned sixteen. He had then placed the once heavy (but now small) gem like stone around her neck and smiled and told her that the four star ball was like a protection charm.

It carried within it the spirit of Goku himself and as such should never be apart from her for long. Of course she knew he was just messing with her, but it hadn't stopped her from always wearing the blasted thing since what happened in elementary school had shaken her so badly that she had felt that even superstitious things like the belief in magical dragons and legendary fighters might one day save her if she wound up walking around with a target on her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Gale was less than happy by the time her class let out, would be an understatement. If she had thought for an instant that she could punch a whole wall into rubble or throw a semi truck a few city blocks from where she was, or even set something on fire with beams from her eyes... Then by god there would be people running in the streets screaming and pointing, _"Gale! Gale! Gale!"_ Like people did in the remake of the Godzilla movie.

But that was just wishful thinking on her part.

So instead she had to settle for snapping and snarling at everyone like a rabid animal as Gin came running up behind her, as oblivious to what he had done as always.

"Hey that was a fun class huh," He said in a carefree tone that made her wish that she could smack him into next week. Her definition of fun and his definition of fun seemed to vary greatly of late. She thought peevishly as she turned her head to glare at him through narrowed eyes as she sped up her steps down the hall, hoping to get outside before he said something stupid- Just as Gin said whistfully, "Man, I wish I was kin to the legendary hero like you are."

She went ram rod stiff for a moment and nearly tripped over her own feet as several groups of people turned their heads to look at the two of them at the same exact moment causing her to almost panic as she grabbed Gin around the neck and made a mad dash for the door where as she had thought earlier, her cousin Vegito's stretch limo, was in fact waiting for her.

Dragging Gin down the university steps to the vehicle, she didn't bother to wait for the driver to open the door. Instead she just grabbed the handle and then wretched it open almost violently and tossed Gin in and quickly climbed into the vehicle behind him and pulled the door closed and took a breath before she all but shrieked, "Jesus Christ, Gin, are you trying to get me killed?!"

He flopped over onto his back and blinked up at her with a puzzled look on his face as she gnashed her teeth and fought the overwhelming urge to stomp on his face one or two...dozen times.

"Why would anyone want to kill you?" Gin asked curiously after a heartbeat or so.

Earning an animalistic growl from his friend as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. Gale knew that Gin didn't understand that he had done something wrong, or even that she had very valid reasons for being worried or afraid. But that still didn't mean that he should shoot off his mouth in public and make stupid assumptions about who her fore father/fathers were.

"Nevermind," She said knowing that it was pointless to say anything more to Gin and besides she was feeling the beginnings of a headache forming behind her eyes. "Just don't go running your mouth like that again." She huffed as he slowly pushed himself up off of his back and into a sitting position before scampering up into the seat next to her and looking around like a little kid on his first trip to the carnival.

But that was one of the things she liked most about Gin. Though they were both in their twenties, he had never lost his child-like sense of wonder. Whereas she had lost any semblance of innocence she'd had long ago when she had been a child.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed that they had reached their destination until the limo had stopped and the driver was opening the door for her and Gin as he politely bowed to them and welcomed them to Capsule Corp. She blinked and started to move towards the door when Gin almost mowed her down in his excitement to get out of the limo and check the place out, leaving the driver looking a little appalled as he held out his hand and grasped her upper arm to keep her from falling before turning his attention to Gin and glared at his back for several moments as the front door to the main building opened and her cousin, Vegeto walked out decked out in a black t-shirt and matching skin tight jeans that showed off his lean muscular body to perfection.

At twenty nine years of age, and standing at six foot one- Her blue eyed and black haired cousin was an impressive figure especially since he was said to closely resemble their great, great, great grandfather Trunks Briefs. He took one look at her disheveled appearance and clothes and sighed softly before saying, "I know that you insist on living by yourself and such but couldn't you bother dressing yourself up a little bit for our family gatherings?"

Gale's eye twitched a little bit as she gave him a forced smile before replying in a growling tone, _"Hell. No."_ She couldn't be bothered to dress herself up, whenever she did- she drew far too much attention to herself. Besides for all she knew this 'gathering' was just another intervention where everyone would attempt to get her to return home and let her parents set up an arranged marriage and junk.

And she wasn't having it.

Vegeto stared at her for a moment before walking forward and wrapping his arms around her and giving her a gentle squeeze. Apparently happier to see her than she was him at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how's school going?" Vegito asked as he led Gale away from the show room where the latest models of Capsul Corps. cars rested- right off the belt- and under the caring attention of Gin who had politely bowed out (with Vegito's permission of course) to search for his parents new car so that the two cousins could catch up. She didn't answer immediately. Really what was the point? School was the same as always.

Boring.

Educational.

And_ utterly_ terrifying.

"It's the same as usual. Why?" Gale asked as she cast her cousin a suspicious glance from the corner of her eye.

Vegito chuckled softly and lazily shrugged his shoulders before replying. "No reason. Just thought I'd ask." His poor cousin. She was always suspicious of his motives when he asked her things. It was almost as if she didn't trust him or something. But then he supposed that he shouldn't be surprised since she had always been like that. Even as a child, she had been somewhat mistrusting of others.

And for reasons he'd never fully understood...many of those trust issues had to do with their family. Perhaps one of her parents or siblings had said or done something at one time to cause her to mistrust everyone. One never really knew with that lot. They were nuts!

He only wished he that he knew so that he could lay her worries and fears to rest.

"Has anything eventful happened since the last time I saw you?" He asked, hoping to hear something nice. Like maybe she'd made new friends, found herself a new place to live instead of the hovel she currently stayed in, or maybe even (god forbid) she'd found herself a boyfriend and started to date.

But did he hear any of these?

No. Instead he heard, "Nothing aside from Gin trying to out me in public as Son Goku's great, great, great, granddaughter." Which- he would admit to being the last thing he'd ever expected to hear- and was in no was _not_ distressing to him on some level. After all if they were ever discovered by the factions around the world who wiped out people like them, then they would be murdered.

None too subtly Vegito started to turn back toward the room just down the hall so that he could have a little- talk with Gin (which depending on what he had done might actually end with him killing the man and burying him somewhere on Capsul Corp. grounds) like maybe where he was planning to build a new bathroom. Where his employee's could go in and just dump all over the guy's corpse.

Yeah that sounded like a plan.

However he got no more than two steps when Gale's hand shot out and she grabbed him by the wrist then did this awesome flip over his head and landed right behind him, which put him in an aweful situation. Given the fact that she hadn't bothered to release his arm before flipping behind him. So now she had him with his arm twisted painfully behind his back and the strain on his socket felt like she was trying to rip his damn arm off.

Which only served to let him know just how much force she was placing on his arm. "Ow, ow, ow- Not so hard!" He yelped while trying to think of how to get out of her hold without hurting either of them.

Truth be told this very much reminded him of how they usually sparred when she sometimes visited in between family functions. However there were differences. Like the fact that they were in very close quarters out in the hallway. In fact when walking down the halls of Capsul Corp one usually had to walk behind or ahead of another person because the main halls weren't that spacious.

The main halls weren't meant for maneuverability. But rather for safety. From natural disasters like earthquakes, tornado's, huricanes...and just that one time when he had been fifteen- an ice cream truck.

Daring to try and maneuver himself in a way that might free him while standing here in this narrow little hall just might prove more painful than his last attempt at cooking for himself. Especially since there was no real room for him. He was simply too big. And Gale... well she wasn't nearly as tall as him, nor was she as muscular- so that may have given her an advantage here.

It would certainly explain why she had him almost doubled over cursing and yelping as she wrenched his arm just a little more. "Ow, ow, ow- Alright! Alright! Stop! I won't touch the guy!" He yelled out and was automatically let go and shoved forward several steps as she released him arm and made a huffing sound before growling out.

"Damn right you won't. Gin may be dimwitted sometimes but he's still my friend. And I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt him."

Vegito cradled his sore arm against his chest and frowned at her over his shoulder before muttering, "Alright I get it. Geez. Love you too."

"So what have you been up too aside from work?" She asked in a bored tone, probably thinking that by changing the subject he'd happily announce that he had finally found her a husband or something. No such luck. Not this time. No- he had been up to something else of late and was somewhat excited to share it.

Grinning Vegito dropped his aching arm and grabbed her wrist and said happily, "I found something a while back that I've been dying to show to you! Come on!" As he tugged her along behind him down the hall to another room where he came to a stop. Unlike all the other rooms in the mansion, this one had a security system and a few other things on it to ensure that no one got inside the room without knowing codes, having specific fingerprints, DNA, ect.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)

**Otherworld- **

King Kai's antenna suddenly shot straight up in the air with a violent quiver, waking the snoozing Kai from his nap with such suddenness that he fell from his hammock and hit the ground with a painful sounding thud. _What the- _The Kai thought as his antenna continued to quiver while he picked himself up off of the ground as quickly as his bulky form would allow. His mind trying to grasp at the strange feeling he was getting.

But it was a feeling that he wasn't sure that he could place. It was so peculiar. And he had only felt something akin to it just once.

That had been when Trunks had come from the future to warn everyone about the androids. "Please don't tell me it's another android." He muttered as he moved his shaking antenna around a little bit to focus on the source of the feeling and got a strange glimpse of the dragonballs in his minds eyes. It was only there for a second before the image then shifted to Goku. Or rather a strange image of Goku with reddish colored fur along his shoulders, arms and torso. His hair was longer. Much, much longer and in desperate need of a trim or two. His eyes were a peculiar amber color instead of their usual super sayian blue and he was holding something in his arms.

His body bent over, almost crouching defensively- protectively around...what looked strangely like the unconscious form of a young woman with blond hair? _Goku? The dragon balls? A woman? _

What the hell was this? Soap opera central? Starring Goku and some unnamed girl?

"Oh he better not be cheating on his wife." King Kai growled as the quivering in his antenna stopped as suddenly as it had begun as he thought,_ Cause if that kid is cheating on his wife- I'll tell her myself just to see him get what he deserves._


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open automatically and Vegito stepped back with a smirk and waited for her to move forward to see what he had locked away. And nearly had a heart attack the very instant her eyes landed on the cluster of round orange orbs laid out carefully for display among some tacky violet velvet. All of which were currently glowing like the orb nestled under her shirt. "You didn't." She said in horror which her cousin must have mistaken as excitement if his grin was anything to go by.

"I did," He said proudly. "I found the other dragon balls. All six of the little suckers. And it wasn't easy either."

_I'd imagine not_, Gale thought balefully as she continued to stare in utter shock as a bad feeling settled in her gut. It was almost on the tip of her tongue to say that Vegito should get rid of them or at the very least dump them in the deepest ocean or something. But one look at how proud he was kept her from uttering a single word.

Until... "I've researched the legends and stuff for years and have always wanted to get the seven dragon balls together to see if one could really summon a dragon. Of course speculation goes that in the end- Son Goku absorbed the balls and disappeared to prevent more people in the world from misusing the power. There's also speculation that he and the eternal dragon that watched over the balls switched places and that the balls would only reappear in times of great calamity and strife," Vegito paused to look at her, his smile widening slightly. Reminding her of a small child at a carnival or fair. Only slightly more devious as he asked her in a totally serious tone, "So. Wanna see if we can summon a dragon or something?"

She didn't reply. Instead her hand automatically went straight to her four star ball pendant as she gave him a narrow eyed glare that practically screamed, _Over. My. Dead. Body._

_(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)_

**_DB Corps- _**

_Errin was sitting at his computer typing up his latest report for the higher ups when an alert popped up on his screen marked urgent. Sighing, he opened the alert to see what it was this and nearly fell out of his chair in shock when he realized it was his next job. And not just any job either but a high profile one. One involving the heir and CEO of Capsul Corp., Son Vegito and his cousin Son Gale. _

_Some of the two last remaining relations of Son Goku- the legendary fighter. _

_What utter nonsense. The man had been nothing more than a super destructive monster__, and although he and his friends had been helpful from time to time in times of war- they were actually trying to conquer the world by using their abilities to frighten everyone so that no one would oppose them. _

_He had heard that there had been several incidents involving the Son family since the death/disappearance of Goku over the past few hundred years or so. Some involving his son's Gohan and Goten, his granddaughter Pan and her children and grandchildren. And then there was the Brief family..._

_They hadn't had enough sense to get rid of the man profiled as Vegita. _

_A__ so called prince to an extinct alien race that Son Goku had belonged too. No- the Briefs had not only taken in the violent bastard but had let him marry and impregnate their daughter. They had had three children. Two living and the third had been still born. The Brief family had then over the years remained in close contact with the Son family up until about seventy years ago or so when one of the daughters had married into the Brief family and about thirty years from the present two siblings had been born, one of which had married into the Brief family- this time a boy who was the father of Son Vegito._

_But he had died five years ago in a work related accident. And Vegito's mother had passed away two years after that of poisoning. _

_Leaving him everything at Capsul Corp. _

_Where as Gale had two siblings, both male in their twenties and highly aggressive. Her parents weren't really anything special. At least that's how things appeared. But then if there was one thing this family excelled at it was hiding their abilities in plain sight. Which was what brought him back to the alert he'd received. _

_It looked as if someone had outted Son Gale as Goku's relative. And in public no less! _

_Fantastic, He thought as he grabbed his jacket and quickly headed out to assemble a team. It was finally time to make a move..._

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)

**Several hundred years in the past-**

Goku dodged the blow aimed at his face and slipped into Vegita's personal space and quickly struck, elbowing the man once in the stomach hard enough for him to double over before flashing him a devious smirk and giving him an upper cut that sent the shorter man stumbling back with a furious growl as Piccolo stepped in so that he could regain his bearings and started throwing a furious array of punches and kicks at Goku.

Who dodged and deflected like he had been doing all damn morning during their spar.

Piccolo wasn't stopping though, in fact he was only amused by Goku's antics while Vegita (who had finally rejoined the fun) obviously wanted to rip the taller man's head off for splitting his lip and possibly breaking his nose.

It was at about this time that the three decided to stop playing around and get serious (seriously after five hours of nothing but sparring- they were good and ready to put the playful shit behind them) the three separated themselves from each other by several feet and dropped into attack/defensive positions and at the spur of the moment just started to attack each other again when out of the blue Goku suddenly seemed to drop his guard, his focus on them suddenly slipping as he heard King Kai's voice in his head.

"Goku. G-o-k-u? You there?" Goku might have answered if not for the punch to the face that Vegita got in before Kai continued to say, "I swear to the heavens if your cheating on your wife I'm going to come to earth and help her cut off your bit-" And that was about as far as King Kai got before Goku was dropped with a loud yelp of pain followed by a string of curses by a well placed/accidental? Blow below the waist.

Causing both Vegita and Piccolo to freeze then exchange a look with each other as they took several automatic steps back away from the doubled over sayin.


End file.
